Going Off Script
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: As the talent show and Lila's birthday grow nearer, Marinette lets her friends know she can tap dance. Somehow, through this art, it leads to her realizing her partners true identity. All because of the fact he can play the piano, a talk, and a kissing game. And Nathanael gets a chance to finally find love. (Adrienette/LadyNoir, DjWifi, Tomatofox) (Hints of crack and screaming)
1. Talent Show, Pt 1

**Yea, I kinda like doing these stories with my favorite Miraculous characters doing something that has to do with music... SEND HELP PLZ \\(0~0)/**

 **Either way, here are the big points of the story:**

 **\- Pairings are Adrienette, DjWifi, and Tomatofox  
\- Sabrina doesn't deserve hate because she likes Chloe, so she back-stabs Chloe in this!  
\- I practically gave them the same roles from my last story (minus Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina), I couldn't think of anything else haha  
\- Mrs. Bustier is Nathanael's mom in this (like tomato mom, like tomato boy)  
\- Lila is Queen Bee, Nathanael is Lupus (wolf miraculous), Sabrina is Mockingbird (parrot miraculous), and so on  
\- I put in Jagged Stone because he is 100% awesome and 25% badass**

 **Well, that's about it! I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review if you did enjoy it!**

 **Also, get ready for a bit of crack stuff in this... :)**

* * *

At long last, it was almost gym time. Everyone was excited, as today was the track day and the final day before spring break. The day Kim and Alix would finally settle who could run faster. The day Marinette would finally be able to do something where she could watch Adrien and his arms without being stalker-like. And Alya, along with Lila, were well aware of this. But little did they know, soon they would be doing something much more productive with him when the time came.

"Alright class," began Mrs. Bustier. "I have one more assignment for you all before you got to P.E. and then go home for spring break."

The class groaned, hoping it wasn't homework. Well, minus Chloe. She wanted to spend as much time with Adrien as possible. If it was a group assignment, she would take advantage of it.

"The talent show will be coming up in two weeks, on the Wednesday after you get back from Spring Break!" she said. "Just show us what you got, and you can perform a solo, in groups, or all as one! Class dismissed."

The class began to head down to P.E., and Nathanael told his adoptive mom goodbye before catching up with Nino and Adrien.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Nino said. "I can only DJ."

"I can only sketch," Nathanael said. "I need to work on it though. I'm suffering art block."

"I can play the piano, but not much else," Adrien said. "Wait! I've got it!"

"What?" Nino and Nathanael asked simultaneously.

"Let's see if Marinette, Alya, and Lila can help us!" he exclaimed. "They've all got something! I'm sure of it!"

"Great idea dude!" said Nino.

"Maybe we can get the class together, apart from Chloe," Nathanael suggested.

"Great!" said Adrien. The three boys then ran over to where the girls were, and kinda surprised them.

"A-A-Adrien!" said Marinette nervously. "W-W-What are y-y-you d-doing here?"

"Hey, ladies, we need help," he said. "Would you all mind helping us?"

"Not at all!' said Lila. "Right ladies?"

"Right!" said Alya. Marinette just gave a nod yes since she was so mesmerized. Adrien NEEDED her! Of all the heavenly women on earth, he had chosen her, the lowest of them all (according to Chloe). Gosh, NO! That bitch didn't deserve to have her words running through anyone's head. Now, back to the real world.

"Great! The whole class should be meeting at the park at 5:30. See you there!" he told them. He shot Marinette a wink, and then left for changing.

Marinette ultimately ended up passing out for 30 seconds.

* * *

P.E. actually went really well. Kim wasn't in his prime that day, and Alix easily beat him on the track and put a temporary rest to his bets. She was next to Adrien when they did their push-ups, and she was able to marvel at his arms and frame without seeming weird. She noticed Max talking to Kim about his loss, and heard he wanted revenge on Alix. It was a great day.

But the talent show was a completely different subject all together. She had tap dancing for a talent, but what would Adrien think of it? Her legs always felt like jelly if she was ever around him, so tap dancing next to him? She was almost considering getting herself out of this somehow. But when she got home, Tikki said otherwise.

"Marinette, you can't just back out!" she said. "What about Adrien?"

"I'll just be a total klutz!" she exclaimed. "I'd embarrass myself so badly!"

"Would you rather do that, or let your class down, your friends down, and Adrien down?" she asked.

"Hmm, you're right!" she exclaimed. "Thanks Tikki! You're the best!"

"I know," the kwami said cheekily. Marinette only chose to boop her nose before pulling herself together, eating a snack, and running to the park 1 hour later.

 ** _5:30 PM, Friday afternoon_**

Nathanael and Lila were sitting on the park bench, and were enjoying each other's company waiting for their classmates.

"And this one is of... you," he said, showing her another page of his sketchbook. It was her, in her civilian clothes, but she had makeup on. It looked cute.

"I love it," she said. She brought his forehead down to her lips, and pressed them against it in a soft, yet sweet kiss. It lasted for only a second, but Nathanael would never forget it. Suddenly, out of the blue, all 12 of their classmates arrived. They had invited Sabrina because she was growing distant from Chloe and was hanging out with Marinette, Lila, and Alya.

"Did we interrupt something?" Alix said mischievously.

"Nope," said Nathanael. Little did he or she know, everyone had been there for 5 minutes and had all witnessed the birth of "Tomatofox".

"Did you get the plans sketched out?" Adrien asked.

"Yep," Nathanael said, pulling a slightly larger piece of paper. The classmates gathered around the bench, and took a close look at it.

"Okay, here's the layout," Nathanael began. "There will be 2 on the main stage frame. Anyone want to tell us your talent?"

Marinette raised her hand.

"Whatcha got girl?" Alya asked.

"Um, I can tap dance!" she blurted out. She felt her cheeks heat up, nut noticed everyone's interests had sparked.

"Wow!" said Lila. "That's awesome Marinette! I couldn't dance to save my life. Watch."

She yanked Nathanael up, and tried to do a swing with him, but ended up falling on her butt.

"Ow," she said. Nathanael pulled her up, and she rubbed her jacket. "My point illustrated."

"Still, that's great talent!" said Adrien. "If you need a musical accomplice, I'll be your pianist!"

Marinette's cheeks flustered with red.

"I-I would love one!" she said. "T-T-Thank you Adrien!"

"It's no trouble," said Adrien.

"Well, shouldn't some of us sign up for equipment management?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, Chloe might rig the stage or judge's opinions!" Alix exclaimed.

"I think she said something about that!" said Sabrina. "We need those jobs!"

"Well, no time like the present!" said Max. "Let us commence our offers!"

* * *

They had all landed a job. Nathanael was on stage inspection, Juleka and Rose were checking all sheets, Alya and Lila were checking for cracks or curtain tears, Ivan was in charge of camera equipment along with Mylene and Max, Nino was in charge of microphones, Alix and Sabrina were in charge of lighting, and Kim had gotten the role of the commentator.

"TESTING!" Kim shouted. Everyone jumped.

"Come on man!" yelled Nino. "We have work to do!"

"Sorry," said Kim.

"I'm gonna check on Marinette," said Alya. She found the bluenette going over a piece of paper, contemplating her decision to do this.

"Hey girl," she said. Marinette jumped out of her trance at this.

"Hey Alya!" she squeaked. "What are you doing back here?"

"Checking up on you," she responded. "How ya feeling?"

"Nervous," she quivered. "How the hell am I gonna tap dance while Adrien's right next to me?!"

"Girl don't worry!" Alya said, taking a hold of her shoulder. "You'll do great! The thing is two weeks away, and we've got jobs here, so you can come here and practice anytime you need."

"Okay, thanks Alya," said Marinette. "Hey, where is Adrien?"

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" Adrien yelled. He and Kim were pushing the piano out on stage right so Marinette could be center stage.

"How heavy is this thing!" Kim yelled. The thing had wheels, but it was still hard to move. Suddenly, a trapdoor opened, and the cherry tomato boy's head popped out.

"Hi."

Lila screamed at the top of her lungs and nearly roundhouse kicked his head off. Had he not have been Lupus, his funeral would be in a few days.

"HOW AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOWN THERE?!" she screamed.

"I took the stairs," he said. "Hey, is this even supposed to be here?"

"Negative Nathanael," said Max, pulling out a blueprint of the place. No one knew how or where he got it.

"So who put it here?" asked Alix. "I've gone over the acts, and there is absolutely nothing that would require this trapdoor."

"I'll put my muscles on it that it was Chloe," said Kim. Everyone groaned at how self-centered the jock was sometimes, but realized he was probably right.

"So... what do we do?" asked Nathanael. "Just put a locker underneath it or something?"

"We can't do it ourselves, or she'll pin it on us," said Ivan.

"Well, it might be difficult, but I could make it a part of my routine!" Marinette suggested.

"But how?" Rose asked. "Are you going to jump over it?"

"Actually, yes!" she responded. "I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve."

"OK, can I get some help out of here?" asked Nathanael. "The stairs are wet, it smells like someone died, and there's also a jug of weird yellow stuff that doesn't look like lemonade."

"Oh God," said Kim. He and Lila grabbed the tomato artist and threw him on the stage. But the piano was evil, and rolled over Nathanael's hand. He screamed. LOUD.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

Sabrina was calmly reading a book while her kwami, Parakeet, was eating an orange on her work desk. She had no idea how oranges helped the parrot kwami recharge, but it just did. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Chloe.

"Hello?" Sabrina said.

"Sabrina!" Chloe said, seeming happy. "You remember the talent show, right?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said. She was nervous, but kind of interested. Maybe Chloe was about to admit she set up the trapdoor.

"Well, during Marinette's act, I set up a trapdoor for her!" Chloe said. "It'll be SO humiliating for her!"

"Uh-huh," said Sabrina nervously.

"You are on board with this, aren't you?" Chloe seethed.

"Totally!" Sabrina exclaimed. Well, now she had proof.

"Well, I need to style my hair before dinner, so I'll call you later," Chloe said. She then hang up without a goodbye.

"That's Chloe for ya," said Sabrina to Parakeet.

"Uh-huh," the parrot kwami replied. She took a big bite of another orange slice, and wiped her mouth.

"We need to get to patrol!" Parakeet exclaimed.

"You're right!" said Sabina. "Parakeet, MOCK ME!"

Sabrina, using the parrot bill pin on her headband, was instantly transformed into Mockingbird. Her blue boots went well with the red and yellow spandex she couldn't get off until she un-did her transformation, her green mask and purple wings just finished the details, and she carried around an ear-splitting bird call for a weapon.

She met up with Lupus and Queen Bee for patrol that night. Volpina and Shell Shocker had went last time, then the main two before that, so it was their turn.

"What happened to you?" Mockingbird asked, pointing at Lupus' hand. The steel wolverine-like blades coming out of the ares between his knuckles couldn't hide that his hand hurt. Bad.

"I got hit with a chair wheel," Lupus lied. "Work at home can be violent."

"Sure you did," said Queen Bee, tossing her brown hair back. "Now, let's search the town."

* * *

It was the first day of official rehearsal. Nathanael's hand... had seen much better days. He hadn't broken anything, it just hurt like hell. Kim was yelling random stuff in to his microphone, and the cameras were refusing to budge.

"WHY WON'T THESE DAMN THINGS MOVE!" yelled Mylene.

"I don't know!" said Ivan. "Max, you having any luck?"

"No more than you!" he shouted. "KIM! WHERE IN SOCRATES' LEFT ARMPIT HAIRS ARE YOU?!"

"Backstage!" Kim yelled. "And they aren't budging because they're not operational! One click and we're live! You suckers better hope no one watches after 6!"

"At least the lights work!" yelled Alix. She then accidentally flipped them on to use all of their juice at once, and it created a light brighter than the sun.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" Alya yelled.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Nino cried. Alix shut off every light in the theater.

"Not like that!" yelled Sabrina. She pulled out her phone, and flipped the light switch on. Finally, things started to go back to normal. Well, until Marinette came out in black high heeled tap shoes.

"You're dancing? IN HEELS?!" Juleka shrieked. "But HOW?! I can't even tap my fingers in sync on my desk!"

"I really don't know," said Marinette. "They're just stylish, I guess."

"Beautiful!" said Rose.

"Thanks," said Marinette shyly.

Suddenly, Nathanael screamed loudly. Again.

"Not this again," she muttered. She ran backstage, but just found Nathanael cowering at Lila, who had tackled him.

"And that's for scaring me with that trapdoor," Lila said, chuckling.

"You've illustrated your point," said Nathanael. "NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME UP?!"

"Sorry," said Lila, helping the tomato boy up. He brushed off his jacket, and ran to the audience area.

"Okay, I think we've got this," said Adrien, pushing the piano out with Kim's help. "You got your routine written down?"

"Uh huh," Marinette said.

"Great!" Adrien said. "KIM! Gimme a hand will ya?!"

Kim and Adrien pushed the piano out to stage right, and Marinette was placed center stage.

"So, I thought we could do a cover of the song Jagged Stone made for Ladybug," said Adrien. "That okay with you?"

"Sure!" said Marinette. "I mean, if you're good with it!"

Adrien nodded, and shouted something at Kim to read off of the script.

 _"Well everyone, I can say we've had a wonderful night, haven't we? Well don't leave just yet, we've still got one more act to go through! Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who will be doing a tap piece, and Adrien Agreste, her piano accomplice! They'll be performing a cover of the hit single from Jagged Stone, "Miraculous!"!_

 _And also, who ever decides to edit my script is going to be hunted down and found!_

The "audience" ignored Kim and clapped for the two, and they made their way through the song, and Marinette had a great time. The thrill of being on stage just... calmed her somehow. And the fact she was calm next to Adrien was a miracle in itself. When they wrapped up, everyone was applauding them.

"WOW!" exclaimed Rose, wiping a tear from her eye. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!"

"Thank you all!" said Marinette taking a bow.

"We'll be here all week!" Adrien joked. Even though it was kinda true, Kim let out a loud "BA-DUM-PSSH" over the microphone that nearly raped everyone's ears.

"Well, that's a wrap for today," said Alya. "We better get going."

With that, everyone dispersed, and left to attend their own business.

* * *

 **That's the end of Part 1 of the talent show! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Talent Show, Pt 2

**Here it is, Part 2 of the talent show! Next up is Lila's Birthday!**

* * *

 ** _About 11 days later..._**

Adrien paced back and forth in his room. Marinette had modeled her dress in a picture Alya had sent him, and Plagg was convinced that Adrien was WAY too into anime. Why? He was pretty sure that red stuff on those tissues wasn't Kool-Aid or ketchup.

"Calm down kid!" the cat kwami yelled, sitting on his shoulder. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I... I DON'T KNOW!" Adrien said. "This is different from photo shoots! Those are a walk through hell! This is my chance of freedom from that! Its nerve racking!"

"Well, go over the song!" said Plagg. "For like the 37th time or something."

Adrien ended up playing the song for the 37th time that night. After that, he heard Nathalie knocking on his door.

"Adrien?" the woman said. "It's time to go."

"Coming!" he responded. Plagg flew inside his suit jacket, and Adrien was escorted to the car by his father's Personal Assistant. The figure he saw more parent in than in his own father.

"Gabriel didn't even give an excuse," said the businesswoman solemnly. "He just said he would not attend."

Adrien sighed, but did he really expect anything different? No, not really. He followed Nathalie to the car where The Gorilla was waiting.

"Can I speed?" The Gorilla asked. Adrien's mood perked up at this request.

"Yes please!" said Adrien. Nathalie grabbed on to the handle for dear life as The Gorilla drove off at about 93 MPH. Cue Paris' second echoing scream that month.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

Nathanael adjusted his tie in the mirror. Shockingly, his hand healed very quickly, but he wanted to do something fun before the show. His mom had given him about 20 minutes to do something before she was dressed for tonight. Suddenly, Bliitzer, the wolf kwami, flew out of his pocket.

"Lookin' sharp bro," Bliitzer said, looking at his master. "Wanna do a quick expedition?"

"Where?" the tomato asked. "I don't have anywhere to be."

"Let's see how well Chloe takes to losing ONE piece of hair," the kwami said cheekily.

"That is so... BRILLIANT!" exclaimed Nathanael. "Bliitzer, HOWL ON!"

Bliitzer then entered Nathanael's specialized wolf belt buckle, and the teen was slid into gray boots and tight white spandex, and his hands were encased by white gloves that split where his blades came out. A gray mask came around his eyes, and wolf ears popped up on top of his head and a bushy tail appeared behind him.

This was gonna be fun...

 ** _At Le Grand Paris Hotel..._**

Chloe Bourgeois looked at herself in the mirror, and gawked at her own beauty. She was in a tight black dress with red polka dots, and with matching black pumps and a rose in her hair, she knew this talent show would be a steal. Not one individual had such a holy voice as hers. (according to her own agenda...)

But as if this day couldn't get any better, Lupus popped up in her bedroom. He was undoubtedly, according to her, the hottest Miraculous holder.

"You make me want to _howl_ ," Lupus purred. "Please tell me _howl_ you get this look..."

"Oh my, your flattering moi," said Chloe. "I could see you after I get back with my prize, couldn't I?"

"Maybe," Lupus said. "But first, I need to take care of something..."

He leaned in, and Chloe thought she was about to get a kiss from her favorite superhero (under Ladybug), but instead...

 ** _SLICK!_**

She felt a pain only a girl as good as her would feel. He had cut out a single strand of her hair.

"It was making you look bad," Lupus whispered. It was a lie, the thing probably held her ultra-thick skull together at this rate. "A girl needs to look her best, right?"

Lupus then left, and Chloe was left in shock and... awe. Lupus had cut her hair to perfection. It was the third scream that echoed across Paris in a month's time span.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

Marinette took another peek from behind the stage curtains at the audience. She could see her parents, Lila, Nino, Alya, Juleka, Rose, Nathanael, Mrs. Bustier, and Nathalie all in the same row. Kim was behind the back stage curtain, fulfilling his commentator duties. Max, Mylene, and Ivan were camera operators for CD purposes if someone wanted one. Alix and Sabrina were still overhead, managing the lights.

 _"I'm not scared! I'm not scared! I'm not scared!"_ she recited this thought over and over in her head, but to no avail. She was utterly terrified.

As she studied her tap routine once more for the 37th time, she bumped into Adrien, who sported a black suit that was from his most recent photo shoot.

"Hey Marinette!" he said happily. "You look... Wow... You look amazing!"

It wasn't until now that he noticed her true beauty. Her hair was out of their usual pigtails, and was now in flowing curls that no one could compete with. She had on bright cherry red lipstick, and he had never wanted to kiss her so badly. Her sleeveless dress went from her shoulders down to a little way below her thighs, and those beautiful, gorgeous legs of hers that held the key to her tap dancing skills were so perfect. And he would have a front row view of it all.

"T-T-Thank you Adrien!" she squeaked. "I-I can't wait f-f-for our performance!"

"Me neither," said Adrien. He then winked at her, then left to go talk to Kim about something. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was Chloe.

"Chloe, please don't ruin this for me!" Marinette blurted out. She then heard a horrific and new sound. A genuine, honest laugh came from Chloe's mouth.

"I'm in too good of a mood!" she said. "Lupus, y'know, the superhero! He gave me a style-up!"

"Oh, really?" Marinette said. From the looks of it, nothing had changed from her Instagram posts that she had bragged about SOOOOOOOOO much.

"Yep!" the girl responded. She then walked away, but Marinette knew about the trap door and where it was.

And to Chloe's ego's disappointment, she was going to tap dance right around and on top of it. Suddenly, Kim's voice came over the loudspeaker.

 _"Alright folks, are we ready for one heck of a ride?!"_

Everyone in the audience applauded.

 _"Great, because it's gonna be awesome tonight! Okay, first up is turntable master, Nino Lahiffe!"_

Yet again, the audience applauded. Nino raced up on stage, and managed to get Jagged Stone dancing as his challenge. The acts continued on, but there were only a few she paid attention to.

Finally, her cue came over the microphone.

 _"Well everyone, I can say we've had a wonderful night, haven't we? Well don't leave just yet, we've still got one more act to go through! Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who will be doing a tap piece, and Adrien Agreste, her piano accomplice! They'll be performing a cover of the hit single from Jagged Stone, "Miraculous!"!_

Marinette and Adrien walked out, and Marinette saw all of her friends and family, including Mrs. Bustier and Nathalie, standing up in her honor. She couldn't stop smiling...

"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered, tapping into position.

However, Alix turned on the wrong light, instead focusing on only Adrien.

"Huh...so that's what it feels like to be in the spotlight," he muttered. Everyone heard him and broke out into laughter.

"Okay, fixed it!" Sabrina called from up on the light rack.

"Thanks!" the two called.

And then, Marinette shuffled off into her tap dance. She wasn't going for grace, she was going for sound. As the light from the stage glistened off of her shoes like sparkles, she closed her eyes like she was tapping to survive. She even went en pointe for a minute, tap dancing on her toes without a sweat being broke.

But the best part was at the middle of the song, and not even Adrien knew about this. She un-clipped her belt buckle, not forgetting to keep tap dancing while doing so, which was actually a yo-yo, and started tapping around with it like a lasso. She jumped through it, twirled it around, and did Ladybug's signature "THWIP!" as well. From her quick peeks at the audience, she could tell a few things. Mrs. Bustier was shocked and open-mouthed, Nino and Nathanael were amazed, Lila and Alya were applauding her and shouting, "You go girl!", her parents were very happily surprised, and Nathalie looked to be very impressed.

And Adrien... She could swear she saw him mutter a curse word out of amazement. He still managed to keep pressing the piano keys, even though his eyes were mostly focused on Marinette. But then, 2 minutes later, it was over.

And the audience roared with applause. Not just that, but the judges did too. Alya and Lila were jumping ecstatically, Nino and Nathanael were making as much noise as possible and high five-ing, her parents marveled at their daughter while applauding, Madame Bustier looked to be so proud her cheeks might split open, Rose and Juleka had tears in their eyes, and Nathalie showed a bigger smile than all of Gabriel's combined. Ever. And the camera managers were just smiling as well since they had expensive equipment under their care. And she heard Alix and Sabrina clapping above her. Suddenly, Kim's voice came over the loudspeaker.

 _"Wow... That was... MIRACULOUS! Alright folks, now the judges will converse momentarily over who will win 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Be back shortly!"_

The two teens took a bow before returning to backstage, and they felt amazing. Adrien would go as far to say that he had fallen for Marinette.

"That was amazing!" he said to her. "You did such a great job!"

"Thank you," she said happily, curtsying. She was now starting to sweat, and so was he, but thankfully there was a water machine nearby. But before she could move, she felt his arms encase her in a hug.

"Thank you for letting me do this," he whispered. "This was 10 million times better than a stupid photo shoot."

"Adrien," she said, hugging him back, "we can do this whole piano/tap thing anytime you want. Just call me first, okay?"

"Sure thing," he said. When the two broke apart, it caused them to lose a warmth that they felt in each other's presence.

"We need to hug a lot more," said Adrien, chuckling.

Marinette was SO on board with that idea...

Suddenly, Nino came charging in.

"DUDES!" he shouted. "They're about to reveal the winners!"

Adrien and Marinette suddenly heard Mr. Damocles' voice over a microphone at the judge's stand.

"Alright everyone," he began, "now we will unveil the winners of this annual talent show. In 3rd place, we have... Nino Lahiffe!"

Nino was very surprised, but he walked across the stage to the left side, waving to the applauding audience.

"And in second place, we have... Aurore Beauréal and Mireille Caquet with their ballet umbrella performance!"

Aurore and Mireille had since made up after the Kidz+ competition, since the job was quite boring. The two girls skipped bubbly across the stage to the right side, waving to the audience.

Then, the envelope came out. It was time to unveil the 1st place contestant. Everyone held their breath. Well, except Chloe. She expected a landslide victory for herself.

"And the winner... of this years talent show is...

Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste!"

Marinette looked at Adrien, who was in as much shock as she was. Everyone backstage was clapping for her and him, and the two walked across the stage and saw the audience was roaring with applause as they took center stage. Chloe was screaming in protest, but no one gave a damn about her.

"The prizes for our 2nd and 3rd places will be 50 euro gift cards, and two months free tuition," Mr. Damocles said. "And for our 1st place contestants, they will receive 100 euro gift cards, 3 months free tuition. And Marinette, you will be able to be in Adrien's next photo shoot!"

Marinette's face lit up at his final words. She could see Adrien was smiling at her, and holding her hand. She wished to never let go.

"Let's give the acts a well deserved round of applause!" Mr. Damocles shouted. Once again, the audience roared with applause. Adrien and Nino bro-hugged, and Marinette shared a hug with the enthusiastic Aurore and Mireille. She then walked backstage with Adrien as the parents began to look for their children.

"That was... wow," Marinette muttered. "WE WON!"

"You were amazing!" Adrien exclaimed. "How would you not?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she said.

"C'mere you," said Adrien, opening his arms. The two entered each other's embrace once more, but Adrien noticed something after they pulled away.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"Happy tears," Marinette whispered.

Adrien just pulled her back into the hug they never wanted to end. Unknown to them, their classmates, Marinette's parents, Mrs. Bustier, and Nathalie were watching it all unfold with huge smiles on their faces. Alya had snapped a pic, and Nathanael was carefully drawing an outline for a future sketch.

* * *

Chloe returned home in tears. This was HER time! HER show! How did she lose to that MARINETTE?! Her voice was better than a million choirs!

And as if things couldn't get worse, Mockingbird appeared at her window. She was, according to Chloe, the WORST Miraculous holder.

"Lupus can't make it," Mockingbird said, "so I'm sufficing. Now, why are you crying?"

"I... I LOST A TALENT SHOW TO A GIRL WITH ZERO TALENT!" Chloe screamed. The ear-splitting-ness of her voice was worse than Mockingbird's bird-call.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Mockingbird said. "I was watching. But you gotta admit, the girl is one hell of a tap dancer."

"But... SHE'S AN AWFUL PERSON!" Chloe yelled. "I'M WONDERFUL!"

"Lemme stop you there," Mockingbird said, putting her hands on her hips. "I talked with Marinette personally, and she got on you and how you mistreat everyone. And I should know. I've personally seen and met a few of them, same story. Now look here. Ladybug AND Lupus will hear about your attitude if you don't stop, you hear me?"

Chloe didn't even respond, only shooing Mockingbird out.

"Bon voyage, bitch," Mockingbird muttered before taking to the skies.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Marinette's parents were hosting a party in the pastry basement for her friends, and Mrs. Bustier, Nathalie, and even The Gorilla tagged along. Everyone was enjoying a nice treat after the show, and the class had never tasted better croissants. After the party, though, everyone was leaving except Adrien. He was helping to clean up.

"Thank you Adrien," said Sabine. "I would love to have you as a regular customer."

"I think Marinette would too," said Tom, chuckling.

"Well, I'll try to get out of the house after school," he said.

Suddenly, Marinette came downstairs to tell her parents goodnight.

"Goodnight mom, night dad," she said. "Wait, Adrien?"

"See you tomorrow," Adrien said. He wrapped his arms around her, and made sure he enjoyed it. And Marinette enjoyed it too. Adrien then left for his car with Nathalie and The Gorilla waiting for him.

But then, as Marinette prepared to close her eyes, she remembered something.

Lila's birthday was in 2 weeks.

* * *

 **See you next chapter! :)**


	3. Lila's Birthday, Pt 1

**Part of this was based off of Marinette's "Zoo Tap-dancing Contest" line from the episode "Princess Fragrance". God, that is the cutest episode ever... I died in laughter the first time I heard that. Master Fu never really gave a damn either. Her being a dancer gives for a slight AU.**

 **Also, get ready for fluff... I HAS NO REGRETS XD**

 **NOTE: "Never Gonna Give You Up" is owned by Rick Astley. I just used the Postmodern Jukebox version lyrics cause I like them. :3 And Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to le** **ave a review if you did!**

* * *

"Oh YES!" Marinette exclaimed over the phone. "I totally remembered about that, did you?"

"Well duh," said Alya. "Not everyday Lila gets to celebrate her 15th birthday! What are we doing for her?"

"I think that will be a class discussion at the park," said Marinette. She looked outside, only to see the bitter cold of the fall season be wiped away by colorful leaves. She couldn't believe Lila would be turning 15 in a mere two weeks.

"Okay girl," said Alya. "Friday afternoon okay?"

"Sure!" Marinette exclaimed. "Okay, gotta go. See ya Alya!"

"Bye girl," she responded.

With that, Marinette hung up and went straight back to her tablet to draw. Tikki then hovered over her shoulder.

"Whatcha drawing?" the kwami asked.

"Nothing," Marinette said shyly. It was really just her in a dress and Adrien in a suit. And she was wearing those tap shoes she used in the talent show in the sketch. Those damn black Mary-Janes gave her much more than 1 reason to be on stage. She was actually dancing... In front of Adrien! She was ecstatic when she met her friends and family off-stage. And she still couldn't believe Adrien had agreed to do that with her! Flashbacks of that wonderful day began to wave over her like a flood. And also, all the things Adrien told her after the show. She and Adrien had also received a standing ovation.

"Y'know, if everyone could play an instrument, you could dance to it!" Tikki suggested. The kwami always had some sort of help for her.

"Yeah, but what's the chance everyone has musical talent?" Marinette asked. She just went back to drawing, letting the thought sink off into the deep corners of her mind.

Well, she would soon learn that the impossible was possible.

* * *

 _ **At the park...**_

So, the class (minus Chloe and Lila) decided to meet at the park to discuss what they would be doing. Surprisingly, there were a slew of suggestions.

"I think I could make her a self-portrait of herself," Nathanael suggested.

"We could take her skating," Alix said.

"All great ideas," said Alya. "But not hitting the spot. I'm thinking something... musical. Can anyone play an instrument or dance?"

They all raised their hand. Adrien's was piano, Marinette's was tap dancing, Alya could sing, Nino's was drums, Nathanael's was bass, Rose's was clarinet, Juleka's was violin, Alix's was trombone, Mylene's was recorder, and Sabrina's was melodica.

"Wow," said Marinette. "I never would've guessed!"

"Okay, self-portrait, rollerblading, and musical talents," said Alya. "I think we're all set!"

"Party at my house?" asked Marinette.

"Positive Marinette," said Max. "If you would be so gracious as to let us be the recipients of some of those delicious foods..."

"Sure!" she said. "And we can perform in the theater."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Adrien.

"Oh, it'll be fantastic!" said Rose. "But... when will we be practicing?"

"I think we could meet for one hour after school, and two hours on weekends," suggested Sabrina. "If we're all free that is!"

Everyone said yes.

"Great!" said Alya. "Shall we start tomorrow?"

Everyone, yet again, said yes.

"Miraculous!" Adrien said. Everyone realized he had just made a pun, and either laughed out of pity or just stared at the boy like he was an idiot.

"Operation: Make Lila's Birthday Miraculous!" was a go.

* * *

"Yo Adrien," said Plagg, taking a huge bite of cheese.

"Yeah Plagg?" the blonde responded.

"Can we have a genuine conversation?" Plagg asked.

"Um... Okay?" Adrien said, confused. "What's on your mind?"

"I think I might have an idea who your masked sweetheart is," Plagg said slyly. Adrien's mouth dropped.

"WHO?!" Adrien screamed.

"That blue-haired girl you obsess over these days," Plagg said, kicking back his feet.

Adrien was about to call Plagg stupid, but then he began to put the pieces together. Marinette was always late, she left at weird times, occasionally not come to school, getting bad grades on days her eyes were droopy, and not showing affection towards him because she was in love with... HIM?! It was weird. But somehow, it all made sense.

"Plagg, I'm going to have to test this," he said.

"Suit yourself," said Plagg, returning to his cheese.

* * *

Everyone gathered into the theater that Saturday and looked at each other with stunned expressions. This would a very weird set of days. Kim Ivan, and Max were on camera duty. Nino's "get me out of this hell" face lit up everyone's day. Alix insisted on wearing her roller blades while playing her trombone, and wanted to perform a quick roller blade/trombone piece mid-song. And then came the organizing. That's where Mrs. Bustier came in.

She had overheard of the project in class, and insisted on at least getting a demonstration. They happily obliged, mainly because she was their favorite teacher.

"Okay, I like this!" she said. This was the setup: Mylene, Alix, and Sabrina were on Adrien's left, and Nino was on his right. Alya was center stage, Marinette was on her left, and Juleka and Rose finished off the squad.

"Oh, yeah!" said Marinette. "I could get used to this environment!"

"Mind giving us a tap sample?" asked Mrs. Bustier.

"Not at all!" she said cheerfully. "Adrien, give me a beat!"

"Sure thing!" he said. He shot up some basic piano notes, and Marinette made quite a bizarre routine out of it.

"Bravo!" said Juleka, clapping with everyone else as she took a bow.

"Thanks," she said shyly. Adrien shot her a wink, and she responded with a wave and giggle.

"Now this is an excuse to get out of class," said Mrs. Bustier, smiling.

"But wait," said Nino. "What song are we playing?"

"I was thinking we could rick-roll her," said Ivan.

"PERFECT!" everyone shouted.

"It's like a prank, but not really!" exclaimed Rose. "I love it!"

"All for the idea, do something crazy!" shouted Juleka.

Everyone did something from their own instrument that made a very, VERY loud noise. Kim, Ivan, and Max just screamed.

"Well then," said Nathanael. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

The day had finally come. October 23rd couldn't come faster. The band had been practicing for two whole weeks, and they had finally gotten the hang of everyone's instruments coordinating with each other. And they were really doing a vintage style. All of the boys were in suits, and the girls were in dresses. But the dresses were absolutely miraculous.

Marinette was in her talent show dress, Alya was in a light brown dress that had one cream white sleeve and brown pumps, Sabrina was in a green dress that turned a vibrant shade of purple at the bottom with blue wedges, Rose was in a vibrant pink dress with butterflies on it and had small white flats, Juleka was in a black dress with matching heels, Mylene was in a blue and pink dress with pink flats, and Alix reluctantly shoved herself into a black turtleneck and red skirt with her rollerblades.

"Oh god," Adrien whispered when he saw Marinette. "She's so hot..."

"Better hope she didn't hear that," muttered Nino. He was smirking slowly.

Adrien's face heated up, and his cheeks turned redder than Ladybug's suit.

"Alright, once more from the top!" Alya called out. They performed the song from the beginning to the end, and finally nailed it on the head.

"Great job team!" she said. "She'll be here in 15 minutes, so get to your places!"

Everyone ran to the left or right of the gym, and hid behind something.

"Hey, Marinette," said Juleka. "You do realize Adrien was staring at you, BLUSHING?!"

"What?" Marinette squeaked. "He was?"

"Yep!" said Rose. "He stared at you, then had to look back down at the piano keys because he was scared you'd see!"

Marinette felt her cheeks heating up at this. They stayed there for about 15 minutes, and heard the theater door swing open.

"Hello!" Lila called out. "Anyone here?"

Suddenly, Nathanael raced up to her, and escorted her to the best front row seat, and then ran back to his spot.

"What's going on?" Lila asked as she set her purse down. Suddenly, Marinette sprinted out from the chair rack and stood behind Alya's microphone.

"Happy birthday Lila!" she said joyfully. "We... We hope you enjoy this! Alright everyone, showtime!"

The class crowded onto what they called the stage, and Lila's face lit up with excitement.

"Alright people," said Alya, "we only get one shot at this, so make it count! ONE, TWO, THREE GO!"

As Marinette began her dance, everyone began to play the all-time classic rick roll. Lila was nearly in tears from laughter when she realized this.

 _We're no strangers to love  
_ _You know the rules and so do I  
_ _Oh, A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
_ _You wouldn't get this from any other guy!_

 _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
_ _Never gonna run around and desert you  
_ _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
_ _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Mylene had a small recorder piece during this section, and Marinette's feet were still blazing like a galloping horse. Lila still couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

 _We've known each other for so long  
_ _Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
_ _Inside we both know what's been going on  
_ _We know the games, so let's play!_

Alix's trombone piece came after this, and Lila's face lit up with joy. After that, Marinette had a small tap piece with Adrien's piano skills happening at the same time.

 _Never gonna give you up... I'm never gonna let you down  
_ _Never gonna run around... and desert you  
_ _Never gonna make you cry... I'm never gonna say goodbye  
_ _Never gonna tell a lie... and hurt you!_

The rest of the song was just the band playing their instruments, but Lila was smiling all the way through. And sadly, after that, the song came to an end.

"BRAVO!" Lila cried, standing up. Everyone took a bow, and Lila ran up to Alya and Marinette, then proceeded to encase them in her arms.

"Aw, we love you too," said Marinette.

"Happy birthday girl," said Alya.

"But how did you all do this?!" Lila exclaimed.

"All in the swing of things, I guess," said Adrien.

"It wasn't actually that hard," said Nino. "Most of us had talent, we just didn't unveil it."

"But now we did!" said Rose.

"Anyone besides me hungry?" asked Kim, coming down from the camera stand.

"Yep," said Alix.

"Well, party's at my house!" said Marinette.

"Can we get changed first?" asked Sabrina.

"Sure," said Alya.

They all got changed, and then raced to the bakery. This would be one heck of a party.

* * *

 **One more to go!**


	4. Lila's Birthday, Pt 2

**Here we go, the final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this! If you did, I'll be writing another musical type fanfiction for MLB soon!**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Closer" is owned by The Chainsmokers.**

* * *

Lila unashamedly refused to say that she had had a better birthday party than this. There was cake everywhere, her friends surrounded her, and that musical ensemble she had just witnessed refused to leave her brain, but she wasn't complaining at all. She even got to shove a cupcake into Nathanael's face, much to his dismay and to everyone's amusement.

Now, they had wound up at a park, and were playing truth or dare.

"Kim, truth or dare?" Alix asked.

"Dare, duh!" Kim said immediately.

"I dare you to kick a soccer ball into Max's butt."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh dear," Max uttered. "Statistics show a 76.84525683 percent chance of me never looking at soccer balls the same way again."

"Get against the wall!" Alix yelled. Max reluctantly leaned against the wall, and prepared himself. Kim ran towards the soccer ball, and kicked it with full force. It bounced right off of the wall, and hit him in the face.

"OH, GET REKT!" Alix yelled. Kim ran in circles, clenching his face in pain. He was beginning to feel a slight regret for loving dares so much.

"Ow," he seethed. He was gonna get back at Alix for this.

"Okay, Lila, your turn," said Alix.

"Nathanael, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Nathanael responded.

"I dare you to jump across the lake," Lila said, smirking. Nathanael gulped. They all walked over to the lake, and looked at the gap.

"HOW?!" Nathanael finally screamed.

"I don't know, just do it!" Lila exclaimed.

Nathanael finally gave in, and backed up. He charged at the gap, and channeled as much Lupus as he possibly could as he took the jump.

Miraculously, he made the jump.

"Wow, good job dude!" exclaimed Nino.

"Thanks," Nathanael said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, my turn," said Alya. "Mari, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," she responded.

"I dare you to close your eyes, spin around, and whoever your staring at, you gotta kiss em," the girl said. Everyone knew that somehow, she was gonna kiss Adrien.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Marinette shrieked. "Alya, I-I cant!"

"Why not girl? Your lips dry?" she asked. "C'mon. Close your eyes."

Marinette reluctantly closed her eyes, and everyone began to circle around her like they were doing a ritual. Hopefully, she would still open her eyes in the park.

And then, she opened her eyes. Adrien was right in front of her.

"I.. Uh..." Marinette began to stutter, but Adrien just pulled her closer in response.

"Forgive me, I don't really know how to kiss," he stated, before pulling her lips closer and then in a fantastic collision.

Marinette expected a quick peck, and nothing more. But good god, she couldn't resist. She pulled him closer, and then the kiss deepened. Adrien had expected Marinette to slap him away, but when she only pulled him closer, he felt a spark like no other. When they pulled away, they both gasped for air rapidly.

"Wow..." she muttered. "That... That was..."

"Amazing," Adrien whispered.

And no one condemned them when they went for a second kiss.

* * *

Ladybug arrived to the theater with a confused look on her face. She had been told to bring an instrument, to which she brought her tap shoes. She had no idea what was going on. She wandered into the theater's backstage, but then realized what was going on. There was a crowd in the theater that consisted of a few families, the press, several hundred teenagers, and the Mayor and Chloe were front row, center seats. Of course...

"Evening, Milady," a flirtatious voice said softly. Ladybug turned around and was greeted by her partner, Chat Noir.

"What's going on here?" she inquired.

"Well, Bugaboo, we were asked to do this musical ensemble thing before a play scheduled for tonight," Chat explained. "We being me, you, Volpina, Shell Shocker, Queen Bee, Lupus, and Mockingbird."

"Did the Mayor organize it?" Ladybug asked.

"Yep, for Chloe," said Chat. "Why else would they be front row?"

"Because they're rich assholes who have no respect for anyone," Ladybug said. Chat cracked up laughing at this.

"Milady, that was _purr-_ fect!" Chat exclaimed, still laughing.

"Aw, thanks kitty," said Ladybug, scratching underneath his chin. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Piano," Chat said. "I was forced into classes by my father. I really didn't like it at first, but I guess I got better. I only still play because the songs remind me of my mother."

That sounded exactly like Adrien's story for his piano classes. Could he be...No, there was no way. NO way. Right? Adrien was calm and collected, Chat was outgoing and flirtatious.

"Oh, I see," Ladybug said. "I'm so sorry."

"No trouble, Milady," Chat said. "I presume you'll be our tap dancer?"

"Why else am I carrying around tap shoes?" she said. "Chat, sometimes your senses are just... _Purr-_ fect."

Chat's eyes lit up with wonder. Ladybug had just made a cat pun. Ladybug. Had. Just. Made. A. Cat. Pun.

"M-Milady," Chat said softly. "Did you j-just make a k-kitty pun?"

"That I did," Ladybug said, smiling. "Good kitties get treats."

Chat almost passed out. Ladybug had called him A GOOD KITTY! He solemnly swore that he would run across the entire planet if it meant more puns coming from her.

Suddenly, the other 5 heroes arrived. Volpina would be singing, Shell Shocker was on drums, Lupus was on bass, Queen Bee was on guitar, and Mockingbird was on saxophone.

"Glad you two could make it!" Volpina exclaimed.

"I would rather be in a fricking dumpster than performing for the Mayor and Chloe," Shell Shocker said, crossing his arms.

"Just pretend they aren't there," Lupus said. "That's what I'm doing."

"Let's be real here: How did that man get 4 terms in office?" Queen Bee exclaimed.

"I have no clue," Mockingbird responded. "We should probably be getting ready though."

So they all went to work. Chat made sure he had his keys and music sheets in order, Ladybug strapped on her tap shoes and practiced on the carpet, Volpina mouthed the song to herself, Shell Shocker practiced drumming, Lupus used his blades as the bass stick, Queen Bee strummed a few chords, and Mockingbird played a small portion of her saxophone piece. Finally, their time came.

"Are you nervous Milady?" Chat asked.

"A little," Ladybug said.

"Don't be scared, Mon Chéri," Chat said, kissing the back of her hand. "We have each other."

"Thanks kitty," Ladybug said. She took him in a quick, but comforting hug. Chat was pretty sure he was going to die of happiness. Suddenly, their cue came on.

"Let's do this," Lupus muttered. Everyone walked out from behind the stage curtains, and received several hundred cheers from the audience. Chat played the first few notes and Ladybug tapped out a beat before the rest of the gang joined in. Volpina began to sing the lyrics, and Ladybug couldn't help but notice Shell Shocker looked like he was having Vietnam flashbacks.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
_ _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
_ _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
_ _But I hope I never see them again_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
_ _Moved to the city in a broke down car  
_ _And four years, no calls  
_ _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
_ _And I can't stop  
_ _No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
_ _That I know you can't afford  
_ _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
_ _Pull the sheets right off the corner  
_ _Of the mattress that you stole  
_ _From your roommate back in Boulder  
_ _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
_ _We ain't ever getting older_

As Chat played the song, he sneaked a peek at Ladybug whenever he could. More evidence pointed to her being Marinette. Her tap routine, if he remembered correctly, was exactly like Marinette's. Her hair was even in the same style, and bounced the same way Marinette's did. Her eyes were so similar to Marinette's. And his Lady's frame was exactly the same. He might have to talk with her about this.

 _You look as good as the day I met you  
_ _I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
_ _Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
_ _That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
_ _Moved to the city in a broke down car  
_ _And four years, no call  
_ _Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
_ _And I can't stop  
_ _No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
_ _That I know you can't afford  
_ _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
_ _Pull the sheets right off the corner  
_ _Of the mattress that you stole  
_ _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
_ _We ain't ever getting older  
_ _We ain't ever getting older_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
_ _That I know you can't afford  
_ _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
_ _Pull the sheets right off the corner  
_ _Of the mattress that you stole  
_ _From your roommate back in Boulder  
_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
_ _We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
_ _We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
_ _We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
_ _We ain't ever getting older  
_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
_ _No we ain't ever getting older_

As the song came to an end, they all took a bow. But as they all prepared to leave, Chat stayed behind on the rooftop. Only he and Ladybug were here now.

"Chat? Are you okay?" Ladybug asked. She still had on her tap shoes, so therefore her presence was obvious as they clacked against the concrete rooftop.

"Yeah, I guess," Chat said quietly.

"Okay, something is up with you," Ladybug said, sitting next to him on the ledge. "You aren't flirting, and you aren't making puns. Is something wrong?"

"Milady," Chat began, "I can talk with you, right?"

"Of course, kitty," Ladybug said sweetly. "What's on your mind?"

"I...I've been thinking a lot lately, like, a lot," Chat began. "Today marks one year since my mother disappeared. And I-I've been keeping it a secret from my friends because I don't want a pity party. One of my friends had a birthday today, why would I want to ruin that? I probably ruined it by showing up."

"Don't say that!" Ladybug exclaimed. "You're amazing Chat. I'm so sorry about your mother. If you're okay with telling me, what was she like?"

"What was she like?" Chat began, almost chuckling. "She was amazing. No, scratch that. She was nothing short of holy. She would take me out to eat, she would play with me, she would comfort me, she was like a best friend. No. She was my best friend. I had been home schooled all of my life. Up until a few months ago, I had no friends. No one cared for me. The most family I've got now is my father's personal assistant and my bodyguard."

Ladybug could see a tear that rolled down his face, and she felt her eyes wetting as well.

"But then, a miracle happened," Chat began. "This girl came into my life."

Ladybug felt a small spark of jealousy. She didn't love Chat Noir, she loved Adrien...Right?

"Her name is Marinette. And actually, I got to kiss her today."

Those words sealed it. Unless he had kissed another girl between then and now, it was official.

Adrien Agreste, the boy she loved, was Chat Noir. The boy she had rejected. Because he was the boy she was in love with. It was quite confusing.

"She has the most gorgeous bluebell eyes, like yours, Milady," Chat stated. "As a matter of fact, she even has the same blue hair. And the same hairstyle. And she even has your smile. No wonder both of you tug at my heart for my love. But, I don't think it has to be that way."

"W-What do y-you mean?" Ladybug asked.

"Marinette, I love you," Chat stated. He pulled her into a passionate, tender, and loving kiss. Suddenly, their transformations wore off. Their identities were confirmed.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette whispered.

"I'm happy it was you," said Adrien. "Can you imagine if _Chloe_ was Ladybug?"

They then both broke out into laughter. Not just laughter, but hysterical laughter. Marinette and Adrien were both in tears after they were done laughing.

"Thank you for everything Marinette, seriously," said Adrien. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman to be my partner."

"Same here Adrien," whispered Marinette. "You have no idea how happy I am."

"Well, I think I could literally sail across every ocean on a wood splinter," Adrien stated.

"I could do every single tap dance routine in existence," Marinette said.

The two new lovebirds spent the next few minutes discussing how much they loved each other, but on another roof, our other 5 heroes looked at the events before them.

"Should we tell them how blatantly obvious they were?" Queen Bee asked, laying her head on Lupus' shoulder.

"Maybe Monday," Lupus said, rubbing her hair.

"It's about time," said Shell Shocker, smirking. "I need another reason to piss Chloe's stupid rich ass off."

"Amen," Volpina said, grasping his hand.

"I can't wait to write a fanfiction about LadyNoir and post it on the Ladyblog," Mockingbird muttered, putting her chin on her hand palm.

And after their transformations wore off, the five friends stayed together that night and just chatted about previous solo adventures as Marinette and Adrien had a night of playing to themselves.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette walked into the classroom hand-in-hand that Monday morning. Alya, Nino, Lila, Nathanael, and Sabrina were all smiling with devilish grins on their faces, Alix was pleasantly surprised, Kim and Max were in shock, Ivan and Mylene looked happy, and Rose was ecstatic along with Juleka. Chloe was actually about to cry and throw up.

"-So that was that one time i did a back-flip off of a piano," Marinette could be heard saying.

"Seriously?" Adrien exclaimed. "You need to stop being so amazing."

"What? No," said Marinette, giggling.

Adrien and Marinette were both still in pure harmony as they took their seats and were mauled by their best friends.

"MY MAN!" Nino exclaimed, punching his shoulder. "You finally did it huh?! I'm so proud of you! You made like a turtle and kissed the girl!"

"Seriously, only a fox could be more sly than you two," Alya said, giggling to herself.

"One should want to howl it from the rooftops," said Nathanael, walking in with Lila.

"You two have been busy bees, I see?" said Lila, grasping Nathanael's hand.

"I'd mock that," said Sabrina enthusiastically.

Adrien and Marinette just stared at each other. Had... HAD THEIR CLASSMATES BEEN FIGHTING ALONGSIDE THEM THE ENTIRE TIME?!

"This discussion isn't over," said Adrien.

"Lunch period, all seven of us," Marinette declared. All of them just laughed to themselves as they took their seats for the day.

 _ **Later...**_

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Adrien and Marinette actually pulled their five friends over to the back of the school.

"So?" Adrien asked, once they had made it.

"Umm, yeah, about that..." Alya said, slightly giggling. Suddenly, all seven kwamis flew out of their bags.

"DAMN! TRIXX!" yelled Wayzz. "Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Wayzz!" exclaimed Trixx, happily rubbing her nose against his cheek.

"Been too long, Pollen," said Bliitzer.

"It really has," said Pollen. "Oh, Parakeet! I missed you sis!"

"Missed you too girl!" exclaimed Parakeet.

Tikki and Plagg had their own moment, but all seven were in shock still.

"Well, how about that," chuckled Sabrina. "We're all a happy family."

"Shit," muttered Nathanael. "Does this mean that we're gonna have to change the name to 'Wolfbee'?"

"Maybe," said Lila, shrugging her shoulders.

"So..." muttered Nino. "About all of this..."

"We've got a lot to talk about," said Marinette.

But really, all seven of them never brought up that talk again, and continued to save Paris. But the anti-LadyNoir trope on the Ladyblog were about to get a taste of their own poison.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! Hope y'all enjoyed this! I'm currently working on other MLB stories, so stay tuned! :D**


End file.
